Alastair
Alastair is a wraith that works for Baron Samedi. Alastair is extremely powerful and extremely dangerous. He takes joy in causing as much pain and misery as possible. History TBA Vampire Diaries TBA Physical Appearance Alastair's appearance prior to becoming a wraith is completely unknown. In his vessel he looks like a young Indian man, thin, and tall. He is also quite handsome. Personality Alastair is cruel, even for a Wraith, especially in his sadism. The more pain he can deliver the happier he is, but not just physical pain- he is also effective in mental torture and stress Abilities Alaistair is a high ranking wraith, which means he is extremely powerful. Normal Abilities *'Possession' - They can take control of other people bodies. *'Electromagnetic Interference' - Wraiths can often disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. *'Flight' - Only when in their natural forms. *'Immortality' - Wraiths have an indefinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Invulnerability' - Injuries that would be fatal to humans, such as broken necks or gunshot wounds, have very little - if any - effect on wraiths. They can only be killed by special weapons or rituals. *'Super stamina' - Wraiths never tire, and do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. Sam states that they also do not get hot or cold. *'Super strength' - Wraiths possess superior physical strength compared to that of humans; capable of physically overpowering humans and most monsters. *'Supernatural Perception' - Wraiths are able to see hidden supernatural activity and beings. *'Supernatural Senses' - Wraiths have an enhanced sense of smell and taste. *'Telekinesis' - Wraiths can move or suspend objects and other beings with their minds. Higher ranking Wraiths can use this ability to kill people by snapping their necks. High-Level Abilities *'Biokinesis' - Some wraiths can manipulate the biology of other beings. *'Electrokinesis' - They could manipulate electronic equipment to their will. *'Pyrokinesis '- Some Wraiths have the ability to create and control fire. *'Invisibility' - Some wraiths can become invisible to humans. *'Soul Reading' - Some wraiths, particularly Crossroad Demons, can assess the condition of one's soul. *'Teleportation' - Some wraiths can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. *'Terrakinesis' - Limited; Some wraiths can create small earthquakes. *'Thermokinesis' - Limited; Some wraiths can do this. *'Healing' - Only some can do this. *'Access to/from the In-Between' - High ranking wraiths can easily teleport themselves back and forth between Earth and the In-Between, without the need for any complex summoning ritual or assistance. *'Dream Walking' - Some wraiths can enter the dreams of others. *'Ghost Summoning' - Some wraiths can summon ghost. *'Enhanced Immunity' - As a general rule, the more powerful the wraith, the more resistant they are to harm and common anti-demon methods such as salt and Holy Water. *'Memory Manipulation - '''Some wraiths can manipulate the memories of humans or supernaturals. *'Weather Manipulation''' - Some wraiths can control the wheather. *'Resurrection' - Certain wraiths can bring back the dead Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Supernaturals Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Wraith Category:Immortal Category:Male